


Reunion

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sight Beyond Sight [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Post-War, rebuilding cybertron, righting wrongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: After the Autobots begin returning to Cybertron, Jazz runs into an old friend.





	1. Chapter 1

“Where’d you say you found them?”

“Out near the old nature park. There was a whole city full of neutrals living off what was left of the preserve.”

Knockout looked up, away from the leak in Dead End’s coolant system, and watched as the two Autobots stopped in front of his cell. He recognized their bright blue prison guard, but the black and white mech with the visor was new. “Unless you’re _finally_ bringing me the line patches I asked for cycles ago, I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“You’ve been denying them medical supplies?” The black and white mech gave the blue mech a shocked look. 

“I, uh… That is, the commander…”

“Nuh uh.” The black and white mech shook his head. “Report to Commander Prowl’s office and wait for me. If he asks, you tell him exactly what you’ve done.”

Knockout’s optics went wide. None of the Autobots had cared even slightly about their well-being since their city was raided and everyone arrested. 

“And give me the first aid kit in your subspace.” The visored mech held out a hand until the guard complied, then turned away from the other mech, confident that his orders would be followed. His focus shifted to the red medic and his brother with an intensity that almost made Knockout squirm. “This is yours, if you’ll let me come in. I don’t want to see your brother die any more than you do.”

The medic felt his optics narrow at the Autobot’s words. “How do you know he’s my brother?”

“Your sparks resonate on the same frequency.” The black and white shrugged one shoulder. “And I used to know you a long time ago.”

The assertion didn’t do anything for Knockout's peace of mind. He knew that he would have remembered knowing a mech with a visor that distinctive and paint that well-maintained. “Really? Who are you then?”

“Autobot Commander Jazz, Intelligence.” The mech smiled brightly. “But you used to call me Meister.”

Memories of a small, unpainted sparkling filled his processor at the name. He hadn’t thought of Megatron’s offspring for vorns, but he certainly hadn’t forgotten him, either. “ _How_?”

“I ran away, too.” Jazz lifted the first aid kit and gestured toward Dead End. “So, you gonna let me come in, or not?”

“Yes!” For the first time since they had been captured, Knockout felt the first flicker of hope. “Yes, you can come in!”

The Autobot’s smile widened and he reached toward the control panel at the side of the cell. A moment later, the energy barrier disappeared and Jazz stepped inside. “I’m no medic, but I’m damn good with field repairs. You tell me where to work, and I’ll give you a hand.”

“You already have.” Knockout reached out for the kit as Jazz approached. “And I would much rather hear about how you got away from Megatron and fell in with the Autobots.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Jazz.” The saboteur had heard his lover approaching three corridors away--currently an impressive feat due to the level of construction sounds interfering with his audio receivers--but hearing Optimus’ voice still made him shiver when the big mech spoke. “I hope you haven't been waiting too long. I know the new governing council kept me late.”

“Nah, it wasn't bad. Only been here about ten minutes.” Jazz turned to face his partner and wasn't surprised to realize that the Prime was close enough to touch. “Found an old friend in the prison and he kept me occupied.”

“A friend?” The red and blue mech seemed torn between being worried and being pleased. “From your time at Darkmount?”

“Further back. He was my medic when I was a sparkling. He took better care of me than he had to, even when I was driving him up the wall with questions.” The black and white mech smiled softly for a moment. “He was one of the few mechs I ever thought cared about me.”

“How did a medic end up in our prison?”

“It's a long story.” Jazz took advantage of Optimus’ closeness and leaned forward to rest his head on the larger mech's chestplates. “And you ain't gonna like it.”

“i am prepared for that.”

“Well, seems like some of our mechs arrested an entire neutral encampment in the wilderness preserve, cause some of them were a little too well armed for the unit commander’s comfort. They're all rusting in the prison, and didn't have anyone to speak for them til I got there.”

Optimus’ engine growled. “Without trial?” 

“No trial, no justifiable cause. Prowl’s working on getting all of them out, but they don't trust us much right now.” Jazz sighed. “Knockout will talk to me, but the city leader is refusing to speak to anybot who ain't you.”

“Then I will speak with him. We will right the wrongs done to his people under the Autobot banner.” Optimus wrapped his arms around the smaller mech. “Is he also someone you knew before?”

“He is, but not very well. His name's Motormaster and he was a gladiator. I wasn't allowed much interaction with the gladiators, but he's one of Knockout’s brothers and I met all of them once or twice.”

“Perhaps that will be enough familiarity. I assume you are planning to attend the meeting?”

Jazz grinned, despite how unhappy he still was at the situation. Optimus had a way of making things better just by being there. “Couldn't keep me away. Even you made it an order, I'd just sneak in through the vents.”

“Best that I simply bring you along then.” There was a trace of humor in the Prime’s voice, too. “I cannot imagine having the head of my special intelligence division in the vents would soothe any mech's nervous systems.”

“Nah, probably not.” The black and white mech looked up at his partner, smile falling away. “Our bots hurt these mechs pretty bad, Optimus. We should get our rations and head to your office so I can let you know what you're up against.”

“All right.” Optimus loosened his hold and let Jazz slip out of his embrace. “We can discuss proper disciplinary measures, as well.”

“You should just ask Prowl what he has planned. That bot is _ruthless_.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Give me one reason why my brothers and I shouldn't slag this whole place.” The black and chrome mech growled at Optimus. 

Jazz fought the urge to return Motormaster’s anger with the same. He didn't appreciate his lover being threatened, but picking the fight the former gladiator wanted would only make things worse. 

“You will not fight us, even with the strength of your combined form, because you are outnumbered and overpowered.” The Prime took the chair across the table from Motormaster. “And also because we are releasing your people and ensuring they have their belongings and several days worth of energon rations.”

“Slag.” The large mech crossed his arms and glared. 

“My chief medic and his team are also assisting Knockout in updating them with new anti-viral programming and performing repairs.” The red and blue mech met Motormaster’s angry gaze firmly. “These actions do not right the wrong done to your people, but I hope that they may be the bridge that allows us to build a relationship with them. Commander Foil’s actions were unauthorized and unjustified. I am deeply sorry for the things he did under the Autobot name.”

Motormaster was silent for several long moments. “And what are you gonna do about him? Give him a promotion?”

“Commander Prowl has suggested hard labor spent helping repair and build up your city.” Jazz could hear the smirk in his lover’s voice. “Jazz and I feel he would be best suited for maintaining waste disposal facilities, once they have been constructed.”

“In case you hadn't noticed, we don't have the resources to build a solvent shower, let alone waste management.” The former gladiator’s anger was still simmering, but the saboteur thought might be accepting that Optimus hadn't ordered the mass detention and that he really did want to help.

“But the Autobots do.” 

The black and chrome mech fell silent again. 

“C’mon, Motormaster.” Jazz moved around the Prime so that the other mech could see him clearly. “Even Dead End didn't take this much convincing, and he thinks we’ll all be dead tomorrow.”

“Who are you again?”

The black and white mech laughed at the question. “Here I thought Knockout would have filled you in. Commander Jazz, Autobot Intelligence. Once upon a time, I was Megatron's sparkling.”

“That little grey mechling that used to hide in Knockout's clinic?” Motormaster’s optics were wide. “No chance.”

“Oh yeah, that's me. Gave old buckethead the slip one day when he was in Tarn and lived on the streets til I got caught stealing from the Prime’s personal stash.” Jazz grinned, remembering the night he'd met Optimus clearly. He'd been as unable to understand the red and blue mech's motivations then as Motormaster was now. “I wouldn't trade anything that happened after I met Optimus.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Your Optimus is something else,” Knockout said as he inspected a case of replacement parts. 

“He really is.” Jazz couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. “Once you've talked with him a few times, you can't help but like him.”

“There's that, too.” The medic looked up and grinned at him. “But I was thinking more on the lines of how happy you are with him. You were good natured as a sparkling, but I never thought you'd be _happy_. Not with how that glitch abused you.”

“It took a long time to get to where I was really happy. But being around Optimus went a long way toward making me feel safe, in the beginning.”

“Sometimes feeling safe is the first step.” Knockout sighed and turned back to his supplies.


	5. Chapter 5

“You're staying?” Knockout looked at Jazz like he had spontaneously generated an extra head.

“For a while, yeah. Seems like the best way to make sure things get done right is for the Prime Consort to keep an optic on things.” Jazz grinned. “It helps that I have a reputation, too. Motormaster agreed, so here I am. I'll be around for a season, maybe two depending on how the reconstruction goes.”

“Just what we need. Another tank to fuel.” Dead End frowned and shook his head. “What happens when we run out of fuel, hm?”

“ _If_ We run out of fuel, then Iacon ships us more. At least until we've got the solar collectors up and running to the converters. After that, if you run out, it'll be sabotage.” The two neutrals stared at him and Jazz gave them a confused look. “What, you didn't think we'd let you starve after your underground reservoir ran out, did you?”

“Yes they did!” Wildrider cackled from the cargo hauler behind them.

“All right,” Knockout agreed after a moment. “We did. We all did. We've been alone in the wreckage too long to believe anything else.”

“We left you all a real mess to deal with, Autobot and Decepticon alike. None of you should have had to live like this.” The playful tone fell away from Jazz’s voice. “We're going to start making that up to you now.”


End file.
